The CRC is led by Dr. Anna Wu. The CRC membership is multidisciplinary and is reflective of the expertise needed to study the relationship between cancer and the environment (Table 1.4). Members have expertise in epidemiology, cancer biology, statistical genetics and bioinformatics, among other disciplines. This research core works closely with the BFC and with the IHSFC (GIS, molecular biology, and study implementation). It shares common methodological challenges with the CERC including study design, exposure assessment, and analytic methods as well as insights on common biological mechanisms and pathways underlying the pathogenesis of CVD/respiratory diseases and carcinogenesis. The CRC also contributes to several ongoing initiatives including the Sunlight in Health and Disease initiative. Members of the CRC meet regularly for planning research and initiative activities, CDP activities, workshops and retreat topics, and outreach activities. The CRC actively interacts with a related center. The USC Center for Transdisciplinary Research on Energetics and Cancer (TREC) that has a major focus on the contribution of the built environment on obesity and cancer.